This invention relates to apparatus for the optical manipulation of a pair of landscape stereoscopic images.
In Christian WO 01/56301 there is disclosed apparatus for the optical manipulation of a pair of landscape stereoscopic images. The apparatus re-orientates a pair of landscape stereoscopic images between a first orientation required for human viewing and a second orientation required for recording with a single camera or for reproduction from a single screen.
The present invention aims to further the concept of image re-orientation to produce apparatus suitable for operators who prefer to use a camera pointing at a photographic subject instead of sideways orientation.